Perempuan bermata hijau cemerlang
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Di peron Yokohama, aku berjumpa dengannya. kupikir dia sedang menunggu kereta selanjutnya atau keluarga, tapi kusadari mata itu menatap lurus padaku. mata cemerlang berwarna hijau


"Itu artinya kau harus mencari pacar kawan, ayolah kau bukan biksu. Meski kau dikagumi banyak orang, kau Cuma laki-laki yang butuh belaian wanita." Lucu memang, ketika sahabatku, menasehati untuk mencari penghiburan seperti menjalin asmara, padahal bila kuingat pasti di masa sekolah menengah atas, justru akulah yang sering memberinya masukan dalam urusan asmara. Kuingat betul, sahabatku itu cinta setengah mati dengan salah satu _senpai_ -kami meski berakhir kandas. Dan kini giliran posisi kami dibalik.

Ah, sudahlah lupakan urusan asmara. Kini aku harus fokus cuti yang terpaksa kuambil dari kepadatan rutinitas pro hero. Sejujurnya aku enggan degan ide ini, tapi salah satu staf agensiku yang enggan berurusan dengan pegawai pajak yang kerap mengabarkan aku telah berkali-kali melewatkan masa cuti, memaksa atau dia keluar, Oke aku tak pandai dalam urusan uang dan Sakura-chan adalah asetku yang berharga.

Bagaimanapun juga aku ini All Might! dibutuhkan dan sebagai simbol perdamaian, akan sangat merepotkan jika aku lengah. _Ugh apa yang kupirkan, aku sedang liburan kan? Oh kenapa aku begitu senewen?_

Mataku melihat karcis shinkansen yang kupegang, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Gifu tepatnya derah Shirakawa. Beberapa hari lalu aku telah menjalani tukar pesan email dengan mantan _senpai_ yang sudah tak lagi kudengar kabarnya. Sungguh bahagia, bagaimanapun dia adalah salah satu alasan selain guru yang membuatku yakin keputusanku sebagai pilar negara ini benar. Aku suka dengan idealis miliknya.

Aku menunggu kereta, bersama puluhan orang yang tampaknya hendak berwisata ke tujuan yang sama. Ini musim gugur, dan kebetulan cuaca sedang bagus. Berpakaian formal versi diriku yang lain orang-orang tak akan sadar jika aku adalah All Might.

Kereta masuk peron lima menit setelahnya dan aku langsung mencari tempat duduk sesuai nomor di karcis, beruntung kursi disampingku kosong dan gerbong ini juga masih berisi beberapa orang, rombongan yang tadi kubicarakan hanya melewati dan menuju gerbong belakang.

Menyamankan diri dengan kursi empuk yang kurasakan baru, aku menoleh ke jendela, mencoba mengusir waktu sambil menunggu Shinkansen melaju lima belas menit kedepan.

Saat itulah aku merasakan hatiku berdetak kencang.

Ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Aku melihatnya dari jendela, seorang wanita yang kurasa berumur dua puluh tahunan,berambut hijau gelap berdiri sendirian di peron, memandangiku. Semula aku kira dia sedang menunggu kereta berikutnya, tapi mata hijau cermelanganya tertuju langsung kepadaku dan hanya kepadaku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya seakan sedang berusaha berkomunikasi denganku,

 _Dia mirip Shimura-sensei!_

Itulah yang kupikir saat melihatnya. Kami masih terus bertatapan dalam suasana aneh, perlahan aku merasa wajahku panas, sekilas aku melihat pantulan wajahku di jendela memerah. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika dia tersenyum seperti _sensei_ , pasti wajah itu akan semakin cantik. Tapi dia tidak tersenyum hanya terus menatap jendela bahkan sampai shinakansen perlahan melaju.

Stasiun Yokohoma semakin lenyap, tapi bayangan wanita itu malah menjajah kepalaku. Apa ini kerena ikat rambutnya yang mirip _sensei_ itu, atau kerena ini rasa aneh yang kata sahabatku disebut cinta? _Oh seorang All Might tak mampu membaca perasaanya sendiri, menyedihkan_.

Tahu-tahu aku sudah sampai stasiun Ebisu, dari sini aku cukup menyewa taksi menuju rumah _senpai_ yang sudah kuingat lokasinya. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja naik bis, tapi aku sedang dalam mode ingin menghamburkan uang. Sopirnya seorang pria tua yang kulihat sudah cukup renta sehingga aku khawatir apa dia masih sangat sehat.

"Anda yakin mau ke tampat ini?"

"Ya."

"Disana hanya ada hutan dan sebuah rumah yang baru dibangun."

"Rumah itulah yang kutuju."

"Oh..."

Percakapan singkat itulah yang menjadi awal dan akhir kontakku dengan sopir. Meski dia renta dan sesekali tubuhnya bergetar, cara dia menyopir kuakui cukup sopan. Sepuluh menit aku tiba, dan aku sekali lagi takjub.

Rumah _senpai-_ ku, Hisashi. Berbeda dari rumah yang kulihat di sepanjang jalan. Hampir semua rumah disini masih kuat dengan adat jepang kunonya, tapi rumah ini terlalu modern dan sepertinya lebih banyak kaca yang menhadap hutan. _Senpai_ -ku memang suka dengan pemandangan alam.

Kulirik plat nama "Midoriya" oh, benar ini pasti rumahnya

Senpai senang sekali melihat aku benar-benar datang memenuhi janjiku. Saking senangnya dia kelihatan gugup dan salah tingkah, dia masih tetap lucu seperti dulu.

Sebentar-sebentar, dia keluar masuk membawa toples-toples kue, dua cangkir kopi, rokok marlboro dan terakhir alat mandi.

"Mandi? Kurasa perjalanan jauh membuat badanmu pegal," tanyanya yang kemudian dijawab sendiri. "Ya, kau harus mandai Toshi, aku tak suka _Kohai-_ ku manisku bau."

Cuma dia yang masih menganggapku seperti itu.

"Kok sepi? Kau bilang kau sudah menikah? Mana istrimu yang kau puja-puja itu?"

"dia sedang ke rumah temannya, besok baru pulang." Kemudian dia nyengir. "Jangan-jangan kamu tergoda ya? Lelaki dua puluh tahun yang belum pernah menggandeng tangan lawan jenis, biasanya suka gesek-gesek 'anu'-nya di tempat sepi."

Dan dia juga masih _senpai_ brengsek yang suka menggodaku.

Di kamar mandi yang juga sangat modern, aku menikmati kenikmatan air hangat. Memandang hutan karena sebagain besar dinding kamar mandi adalah kaca transparan, semakin menambaha kenikmatannya. Tapi lama-lama aku berpikir apa senpai tidak takut jika ada mata nakal yang seenaknya mengintip.

Pemikiranku ini kusampaikan setalah mandi, senpai duduk santai menghisap rokok dan cangkir kopinya sudah habis separuh. Katanya. "Keindahan itu harus dinikmati tanpa kekurangan, meski tubuh istirku terekspos, aku yakin mata mereka sudah duluan mencair akibat sinar dewa. mau rokok?"

Aku menolak dengan halus dan mengalihkan obrolan lain. Kami berdua mengobrol tentang segala hal, mendiskusikan berbagai masalah seputar kasus kejahatan belakangan, aku cenderung lebih banyak diam, kerena di setiap kesempatan _senpai_ selalu menyampaikan pendapatnya dan aku suka dengan setiap idenya. Gila, santai, dan menusuk. Pantas kepala sekolah SMA kami, ingin sekali menarik _senpai_ sebagai staf pengajar, pemikiran-pemikirannya akan sangat berguna bagi para calon hero.

Tapi caranya juga dipandang dingin oleh sebegian besar hero, dan itulah alasan _senpai_ menolaknya.

Kami mengobrol sampai larut, dan merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas dia mengajakku untuk melihat kamar.

"Ini kamarmu, puaskan dirimu dan anggap rumah sendiri."

Aku tak menolak lama-lama dan lansung menuju kasur yang juga sama empuknya dan nyaman seperti suasan rumah ini. Kudengar senpai sedang menelpon seseorang sebelum dia juga pergi ke kamarnya, aku pun terlelap dan bangun tepat pukul delapan pagi.

Ketika aku keluar, jantungku nyaris copot, aku tertegun. Kulihat di arah meja makan, wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang kulihat di stasiun Yokohama. Berambut hijau gelap dengan gaya seperti _sensei_ , bermata hijau cerah yang tampak tak pernah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan.

 _Mungkinkan istri senpai itu_...

Perempuan itu yang sadar keberadannku, tersenyum dan aku nyaris ingin mati saat itu juga. _Keinginanku terwujud!_ Dia memberi isyarat, mempersilakanku duduk. Aku menangguk. Hisahsi tiba sambil membawa koran edisi baru dan duduk di kursi utama. Beruntung dia tak memperhatikn kegugupanku.

"Ini istriku Inko, gimana cantik kan?" Hisashi seakan memang sedang menggodaku, tiba-tiba menarik wanita itu dan menciumnya, meski Cuma ciuman bibir hangat entah kenapa itu memberikan efek padaku.

 _Kalau ini cinta, artinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan_.

"Ayo makan! Kau suka kare kan? Kujamin kare buatan Inko nomor satu di Jepang." Hisashi mempersilakan, istrinya mengambilkan nasi hangat untukku dan Hisashi, menuang sesendok kare coklat kental yang baunya saja sudah membuat perutku terkocok. Kami, maksudku aku dan senpai, makan sambil mengobrol, istrinya sama sekali tidak ikut bicara, hanya tersenyum di setiap waktu. Aku penasaran, mungkinkah istrinya ini bisu? Karena tiap aku mencoba bertanya padanya, Hisashi yang menjawab.

Sehabis makan, aku dan Hisashi masih meneruskan obrolan, kali ini Hisashi begitu menggebu-gebu mengkritik cara kemenrtian asosiasi pahlawan yang menerapkan kebijakan yang menurtunya sama sekali tidak masuk akal, aku Cuma diam dan membiarkan ide-idenya tumpah begitu saja.

Untuk pertama kali, aku tak fokus dengan ucapannya dan lebih sibuk memperhatikan istrinya yang telaten membersihkan rumah, lagi-lagi aku penasaran apakah istrinya itu benar-benar bisu? Sungguh ketika aku melihat pertama kali di stasiun, dia sungguh menarik perhatianku, terlepas dari kemiripannya dengan guruku, aku merasakan sesuatu dari wanita itu, sesuatu seperti kelembutan tertentu yang mengingatkanku pada ibuku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Hisashi menepuk lenganku dan berkata seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan, "Istriku itu, tidak bisu. Dia menganut ajaran Shinto tertentu yang sudah diwariskan sejak nenek moyangnya untuk diam saat sedang hamil dan bicara hanya kepada orang tua, suami dan saabat sejatinya saja. ada pantangan kalau dilanggar bayi dalam kandungannya lahir tidak sehat atau mati muda."

"Bayi?"

"Ya, sudah berumur dua bulan." Hisashi nyengir dan aku melongo sebelum mengucapkan selamat.

Istrinya menuangkan kopi dan membawa toples kue yang sudah kembali penuh. Hisashi mengambil remote dan apa yang tadinya kupikir dinding, berubah menjadi kaca yang memproyeksikan latar gunung bersalju dan hutan musim gugur yang keduanya seperti perpauduan sempurna.

Sungguh pemandnagan indah, aku sedikit iri. Meski kehidupannya sekarang yang kutahu tengah menghadapi masalah dia selalu menunjukan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, rumah sederhana dan kondisi alam lingkung asri serta istri sempurna.

"Istriku adalah alasan aku mundur dalam dunia pahlawan, kupikir menulis buku jauh lebih menarik," dia menyesap kopinya, berdiri memandang gunung dan saat aku melihat figur punggung senpai, aku merasakan kekaguman sama saat kami masih sekolah. "dia seperti berlian yang sudah lama kuasah. Indah kuat tapi mudah hilang dicuri."

" _Senpai_ kuat, meski bukan lagi Hero aku yakin penjahat akan memangis begitu berhadapan denganmu."

"Jika itu pejahat Toshi, tapi lain jika aku harus melawan rekan-rekanku."

Aku diam, aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkan senpai.

"Kau sudah jadi simbol kedamian, aku yakin negeri ini akan aman. Dan aku, akan menjadi cara terakhir sebagai pelengkap pondasinya."

"Senpai—"

"Aku Midoriya Hisashi, bersumpah mewujudkan impian Kohai-ku!" sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke atas ultimatum tak terduga itu menggetarkan hatiku. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya karena itu hanya akan membuat keputusannya tak bernilai.

Guruku berkata, semakin gila mimpimu, maka semakin gila pula pengorbanan yang akan kuhadapi.

* * *

Tiga bulan sesudah itu, aku mendapati kabar Hisashi lenyap begitu saja. tak ada yang tahu dan itu semua seperti tak pernah terjadi. Inko yang kutahu kembali ke rumah orang taunya sebelum aku dapat infromasi dari sahabatku, bahwa dia pindah ke Tokyo menetap di sebuah apatement, rupanya seorang kawan memeberikan bantuan pada wanita itu.

Duduk di balik kaca mobil, aku mengmati bagaimana perempuan itu tampak ceria dan mengobrol seperti orang pada umunya. Dia tetap memanacarkan senyuman dan mata hijau cemerlang yang selalu menbuat hatiku bergetar.

Hp di dasbord bergetar menampilkan kontak sensei, Grand Torino.

"Kau dimana?"

"Ngopi."

"Segera pergi ke Gunma, penantianmu segera berakhir Toshi."

Aku tak perlu mencari pertanyaan dan melihat inko yang tengah mengandung itu sebelum memijak gas dan melaju menuju jalan arteri prefektur.

Aku adalah simbol kedamaian, All might. Guruku mewariskan One for All untuk menjadi penegak kedaiaman sejati di negera ini.

Dan keberadan All For One adalah riak yan harus dilenyapkan.

 _Sensei_ , _Senpai_ aku berlindung padamu.


End file.
